memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Murder on the Enterprise
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 48 | date = 2268 | stardate = 5716.4 | artist = Alden McWilliams | writer = Arnold Drake & Doug Drexler | omnibus = | published = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics }} Murder on the Enterprise was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in . It was the 48th issue of their TOS series of comics, the 9th of 22 stories drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 16th of 20 stories written by Arnold Drake. In this story, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were faced with a murder mystery aboard the . Description ;Teaser blurb :An unexplored world! A vast realm of new life forms waiting to enthrall a scientific mind! But for the illustrious Prof. Moore, the welcome has a deadly edge to it! Summary Log entries Captain's log, star date 5716.4. Having assumed standard orbit, planet M-317. Our purpose, transport Professor Patrick Moore, director of the Federation survey team here, to the Interstellar Geophysical Conference on Beta Aurigae. Captain's log: star date 5716.7. On course, on schedule Beta Aurigae. Captain's log: star date 5717.2: Have convened ship's investigation this star date as to questionable death of Professor Patrick Moore. Captain's log: 5718.4. in orbit Beta Aurigae III, ship's investigation: fruitless, as the murderer goes undetermined. Our passengers resist computer analysis of their testimonies, and I have no choice but to turn the matter over the Federation authorities on Beta Aurigae! References Characters :Stoy Aaraka • Emilie Bowers • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Patrick Moore • Spock • William Terrens • Nyota Uhura • unnamed personnel (steward, yeoman) Jabilo M'Benga • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • M-317 aircraft ( ) Locations :Beta Aurigae • Beta Aurigae III (Hall of Science) • M-317/Moore's Planet (Fire Falls • Great Rainbow Expanse) Earth • Janus IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Vulcan • Janus IV native States and organizations :American Continent Institute • Federation • UESPA Science and technology :autopsy • magnetism • molecule • poison • potassium cyanide • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • guard • lieutenant • orderly • preceptor • professor • Starfleet ranks • steward • supply officer • technical assistant • yeoman Other references :arboretum • bivmite • cabin • conference • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268 • dress uniform • fairy tale • geology • halofish • heart attack • horticulture • insect • intercom • Interstellar Geophysical Conference • off-duty uniform • Ophiuchus • ore • plant • pudding • sehlat • silicon • Silicon-based lifeform • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • starship • steward • tojufu • transporter room • tree • typesetting • Vulcan neck pinch • watch Appendices Background * "The Sweet Smell of Evil" was the title to part one of this story, which referred to a quote from Isaiah 3:24 in the Bible. Part 2 was called "The Evil That Men Do…", a quote from Act 3, scene 2 of William Shakespeare's . * Co-author Doug Drexler described his volunteer contributions to this story as a script polish and an edit, including adding a number of callbacks to TOS and TAS. He also provided the creative team with reference materials. Gold Key Comics' offices were near the Federation Trading Post in New York City, where Drexler worked at the time. (Doug Drexler interview at the Drawing Trek Podcast, 29:30-44:00) * Drexler's callback to silicon-based lifeforms on Janus VI was mistyped Janus IV. * Stoy Aaraka quoted, “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” which was based on a quote from a play by William Congreve in 1697. ( ) * Emilie Bowers wore four outfits: a pink-and-white collared dress when she first appeared in the story, a lavender, full-length two-piece dress for dinner, a red dress with a big turtleneck the next morning, and a blue-and-black striped dress when she beamed down. Kirk, Spock and McCoy wore dress uniforms, duty uniforms and off-duty uniforms. Stoy Aaraka, William Terrens and Patrick Moore wore the same style of clothing throughout the story. * Nyota Uhura delivered a line through the intercom and was seen on the bridge in two panels. Pavel Chekov was seen in two panels at the navigator's station but had no dialogue. * Moore's planet was written as both M317 and M-317. * An ad in the issue promoted science fiction magazines containing stories by Isaac Asimov, Larry Niven and Theodore Sturgeon. * The b/w 1977 reprint in was slightly abridged in that the original splash page was deleted. The title was typeset to replace the original first panel of the second page, with the captain's log added to the second panel of the second page. * This story was translated into Dutch and German. Related stories * – In 2270, a human and Horta were found murdered on Janus VI, prompting an investigation by the crew of the . * – Samuel T. Cogley investigated the murder of Daniel Latham in 2267, with Areel Shaw prosecuting the lead suspect. * – Sarek became a prime suspect in the murder of Ambassador Gav in 2267. * – Ambassador Phral was murdered in 2273, seemingly while being transported. * – A murder mystery on in 2267. Images gold Key 48.jpg|Cover image. aaraka.jpg|Stoy Aaraka. gK48-Aaraka.jpg|Stoy Aaraka. gK48-Bowers.jpg|Emilie Bowers. gK48-Moore.jpg|Patrick Moore. gK48-Terrens.jpg|William Terrens. gK48-Fire-Falls.jpg|Fire Falls. gK48-Rainbow-Expanse.jpg|Great Rainbow Expanse. gK48-off-duty-uniform.jpg|Off-duty uniform. gK48-Tujufu-plant.jpg|Tujufu. gK48-splash-page.jpg|Original splash page. Timeline Chronology ;2256 or 2257 : While serving as a Lieutenant aboard the , Kirk met Professor Patrick Moore. ;2267 : Moore studied the Horta on Janus VI. ;2268 : The Enterprise picked up Stoy Aaraka and Professor Emilie Bowers as passengers. ;2268 (stardate 5717.2) : Moore was killed while en route from M-317 to the Interstellar Geophysical Conference on Beta Aurigae III aboard the Enterprise. Production history ;October 1977 : Original printing by Gold Key Comics ;1977 : Printed oversized in Britain in b/w along with This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit in (IPC Magazines) ;September 2008 : Included on DVD in The Complete Comic Book Collection ;22 November 2018 : Reprinted in Graphic Novel Collection #50 (Eaglemoss) Translations ;1978 : Dutch: In the omnibus Ruimteschip Enterprise Classics Strip-Paperback #2 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1978 : German: As "Mörder an Bord" in the omnibus Raumschiff Enterprise Comic Taschenbuch #2 (Condor) ;1980 : German: As "Mörder an Bord" in some editions of Condor Superheiden #1: Star Trek Jahrbuch (Condor-Verlag) Connections External links * * Ophiuchus fairy tales article at Fairy Tail Wiki. * Murder on the Enterprise article at [http://curtdanhauser.com/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics]. category:tOS comics